In the fluid dispensing arts, it is desirable to know fluid pressure. Conventionally, this is done with dedicated pressure sensors. In some cases it may not be practical to have a pressure sensor in the system, whether due to prohibitive cost of the sensor, reliability, pressure levels, fluid temperature, or the environment in which the system is operating. It is known to use current of an electric motor that is driving a pump to estimate pump pressure. This is possible because motor current is predictably related to output torque and the torque required to drive a pump is related to pump pressure. Example publications in this area include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,253; 6,092,618; 6,453,878; 6,577,089; 6,739,840 and U.S. Patent Application Pub. no. 2006/0145651. All references cited herein are incorporated by reference. The present invention provides an improvement in this field in that it provides highly accurate pressure indications based on current measurements for an H-bridge stepper motor controller.